SURPRISE!
by strongbabyz
Summary: Yongguk membuat sebuah kejutan yang tak akan pernah bisa di lupakan dalam hidup Himchan. Apa kejutan itu? Baca aja nanti juga tau XD / B.A.P BangHim - Yongguk x Himchan / BL / YAOI / OneShot!


**SURPRISE!**

One Shot!

Cast : BangHim – Yongguk x Himchan

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, BL, Typo(s), OOC

Author : strongbabyz / achers26

*note: hel to the lo! Author comeback bawa FF BangHim tercinta nih setelah sekian lama haha /ketawa nista bareng yongguk/

Btw, account aku yang lama lupa email sama password nya jadi bikin account baru deh T^T

Dan nanti FF aku yang di account lama ku repost di account ini ya, trs jangan tanyakan FF The Life After Dead haha itu sebenernya udh di buat chapter selanjut nya ehh ilang pas ganti hp T^T terus sekarang otak nya lg buntu parah buat FF itu wkwk /author tak bertanggung jawab/ jadi sabar2 aja ya nunggu FF itu drpd di paksain buat nanti malah jd gajelas haha /alesan/

––––– _strongbabyz present_ –––––

"Hime, ayolah kita akan telat" ucap seorang namja dengan suara rendah nya yang kita ketahui yaitu Bang Yongguk.

"Yak! Aku hampir selesai, tunggu sebentar" ucap suara namja lain dari dalam kamar dan sudah jelas itu suara dari Kim Himchan, kekasih Yongguk.

Himchan tidak mengerti mengapa Yongguk tiba-tiba mengajak nya pergi dan dia sangat aneh melihat Yongguk yang tiba-tiba terlalu bersemangat, tidak biasanya.

Himchan akhirnya selesai bersiap diri lalu ia keluar dari kamar nya dan menghampiri Yongguk yang sedang tidak sabar menunggu. "Aku sudah selesai Bbang!" ucapan Himchan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu membuat Yongguk sedikit terkejut, perihal nya dia tidak tau kalau Himchan sudah keluar dari kamar nya.

"Aah Hime kau mengagetkan ku" Yongguk langsung bangkit dari duduk nya setelah di kejutkan oleh Himchan.

"Haha mianhae aku tidak sengaja" Himchan terlihat senang karena berhasil mengagetkan kekasih nya itu.

"Kau tampak cantik sekali Hime.. Dan, kajja kita akan telat" Yongguk tiba-tiba menarik tangan Himchan untuk segera pergi, sedangkan Himchan hanya berdecak melihat Yongguk yang sedang sangat bersemangat dan sambil protes atas ucapan Yongguk tadi. "Yak! Sudah ku katakan berapa kali aku ini tampan!" celoteh Himchan yang sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Yongguk.

"Nah silahkan masuk princess" Yongguk membukakan pintu untuk Himchan sesampainya mereka di depan mobil Audi hitam keluaran terbaru milik Yongguk.

Dan mereka pun sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil dan yongguk mulai mengemudi dengan kecepatan sedang.

–

–

Himchan benar-benar heran karena sudah lebih dari 20 menit mereka belum sampai juga ke tempat yang Yongguk tuju. "Bbang sebenar nya kau akan mengajak ku kemana?" tanya Himchan pada Yongguk yang masih fokus dengan jalanan yang di laju nya.

"Ini surprise Hime, nanti kau juga tau" balas Yongguk dan lalu menampilkan gummy smile milik nya. Himchan hanya menghela nafas pelan, sungguh ia benar-benar penasaran dengan Yongguk hari ini.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Himchan hanya melihat kearah jendela yang menampilkan kota Seoul yang indah, dan dia benar-benar merasa mengantuk sekarang.

"Hime sudah sampai!" ucap Yongguk tiba-tiba saat mobil mereka berhenti.

–

"Ahh dimana ini?" tanya Himchan yang melihat Yongguk langsung keluar dari mobil dan sedikit berlari untuk membukakan pintu Himchan. "Sudahlah kau jangan banyak bertanya, ini surprise Hime.." ucap Yongguk lalu ia menutup mata Himchan dengan tangan nya. "Yak! Bbang kenapa kau menutup mata ku? Aku tidak bisa melihat" protes Himchan yang tiba-tiba mata nya di tutupi oleh tangan Yongguk. "Kau nanti saja melihatnya, ayo jalan" dan akhirnya Himchan pasrah saja lalu berjalan dengan mata yang di tutupi dengan tangan Yongguk.

–

–

"Bbang bisakah aku membuka mata sekarang?" tanya Himchan saat mereka sudah berhenti berjalan.

"Ne, tentu.." lalu Yongguk membuka tangan nya yang menutupi mata Himchan.

Himchan sedikit mengerjap kan mata nya saat ia membuka mata karena cahaya matahari kota Seoul yang tiba-tiba menyilaukan mata nya. Dan ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat dimana ia sekarang. Dia sekarang berada di depan ribuan gembok yang berada di Namsan Tower. Dan disinilah 4 tahun yang lalu saat Yongguk menyatakan perasaan nya pada nya.

"Hime.." panggil Yongguk dari arah belakang.

"Bbang jadi kau mengajak ku kesini, dan ayo kita lihat gembok kita" Himchan langsung menoleh saat Yongguk memanggilnya dan ia langsung menghambur kepelukan Yongguk lalu menarik lengan Yongguk untuk berjalan mengitari Namsan Tower dan mencari gembok mereka. Sementar Yongguk hanya terkekeh melihat kekasih cantik nya itu.

–

"Ahh ini dia Bbang! Gembok kita saat 4 tahun lalu kita tulis dan pasangkan disini.." ucap Himchan senang saat menemukan gembok mereka yang tertulis 'BYG & KHC Forever in Love'

Himchan terlihat sangat senang, bahkan ia sempat mengambil selca nya bersama gembok tersebut ckck.

"Hime.. sebenarnya aku mengajak mu kesini karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Yongguk yang mengganggu acara selca–bersama–gembok–banghim nya itu. "Eh? Apa itu Bbang? Kenapa kau tidak katakan dari tadi?" tanya Himchan sambil mengerjapkan mata nya imut.

Yongguk tiba-tiba mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jacket yang ia gunakan lalu ia menumpukan satu lutut nya dan berlutut di depan Himchan.

"Aku tau bagi sebagian orang ini tidak normal, dan mungkin mereka sangat tidak suka melihat kita seperti ini, tapi aku tidak perduli tentang orang lain, yang ku perdulikan hanya kau, yang ku pikirkan hanya kau, dan yang ku cintai hanya kau.. Kim Himchan, would you marry me?" ucap Yongguk tiba-tiba sambil membuka kotak kecil yang ia ambil dari kantong jacket nya tadi yang ternyata berisikan sebuah cincin. Sungguh Himchan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia sangat senang. Setelah mereka 4 tahun bersama dan telah melewati rintangan dari keluarga Yongguk yang tadi nya menentang hubungan ini, lalu sekarang Yongguk melamar diri nya di Namsan Tower tempat dimana pertama kali nya mereka memulai hubungan sepasang kekasih yang di mata orang lain sangat tidak wajar untuk hubungan sesama jenis. Namun mereka tidak perduli akan hal itu, persetan dengan masalah gender, cinta mereka lebih mendominasi.

Banyak orang yang tadi nya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan nya atau bahkan hanya berlalu lalang saja di Namsan Tower ini, namun saat mereka melihat adegan BangHim moment ini tak banyak dari mereka yang menonton adegan love story BangHim sambil menanti jawaban Himchan atas pernyataan Yongguk.

"Yes, of course I would Bbang" jawab Himchan yang membuat senyum Yongguk merekah sempurna. Yongguk langsung berdiri dan memakaikan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Himchan.

"Terima kasih Hime, saranghae.." kemudian Yongguk menepis jarak antara mereka dan mulai melumat pelan bibir Himchan yang sungguh memabukan bagi Yongguk.

Dan terdengar riuh orang-orang yang menyaksikan love story BangHim tersebut. Ada dua remaja yeoja yang berdecak kagum melihat adegan ini, ada yang mengabadikan moment ini dengan camera nya, bahkan ada juga ahjumma yang berdecak tidak suka saat sedang lalu lalang dan melihat adegan BangHim itu. Namun Yongguk tidak perduli dengan tatapan orang lain, ia tetap mencium Himchan dengan lembut sampai Himchan memukul pelan dada Yongguk tanda ia membutuhkan oksigen. Dan lihat! Betapa merah nya wajah seorang Kim Himchan akibat malu karena telah berciuman di depan umum seperti ini.

"Aishh Bbang kenapa kau mencium ku disini?" protes Himchan malu lalu menyembunyikan muka nya yang sudah merah padam itu.

"Lalu kau ingin melakukan nya dimana Hime? Di kamar? Baiklah kita pulang sekarang.." lalu Yongguk tiba-tiba mengangkat Himchan dengan bridal style dan membawa nya pergi dari sana.

Himchan hanya bisa menahan malu dan menyembunyikan wajah nya di dada bidang Yongguk.

–

–

Dan sesampai nya di rumah Himchan, kalian pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Himchan saat itu juga haha. /ketawa nista bareng yongguk/

–

–

–

––––– THE END –––––

Gimana? Ga seru? Biasa aja? Iya saya tau kok -_-

Author ga mau nuntut harus review, yg mau review silahkan, yg gamau yaudah :b

Dan terima kasih banyak kalo ada yang review dan ngebaca FF abal saya ini haha XD


End file.
